


Hechizo de Amor

by Lily_de_Wakabayashi



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Epic Love, Ever After High Holiday Exchange, F/M, Inspired by Ever After High, Post-TV Special: Epic Winter, Romance, TV Special: Epic Winter, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_de_Wakabayashi/pseuds/Lily_de_Wakabayashi
Summary: Gracias a la aventura que vivió en el castillo de la Bella Durmiente, Daring Charming no deja de pensar en Rosabella Beauty y en el beso que le dio en el sueño que ellos tuvieron ahí. ¿Será Rosabella la princesa destinada a darle a Daring su "felices para siempre"?'One-shot'inspirado en la película"Hechizo de Invierno". [Rosabella x Daring]
Relationships: Rosabella Beauty/Daring Charming
Kudos: 7





	Hechizo de Amor

**Hechizo de Amor**

**(Epic Love).**

El joven y apuesto príncipe se paseaba inquieto de un lado a otro, frente a su casillero; estaba tan alterado que no se daba cuenta de que se despeinaba su brillante cabello rubio cada vez que se pasaba las manos por él.

– Fue un sueño, fue un simple sueño –repetía constantemente Daring Charming, en susurros–. No ocurrió en realidad, ¿o sí?

– Daring, hermano, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Dexter Charming, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro del atribulado príncipe.

– ¿Qué? –Daring saltó como si alguna mano pegajosa le hubiese dejado la elegante y real chaqueta llena de baba–. ¡Ah, eres tú! S-sí, por supuesto que soy guapo, eso ya lo sabías.

– No te pregunté eso. –Dexter lo miró con extrañeza–. Quiero saber qué te pasa, desde hace días has estado actuando muy raro.

– ¿Yo? ¡Para nada! Sigo siendo el mismo Daring encantador de siempre –replicó el mayor de los Charming, tras lo cual le sonrió a su hermano de esa manera tan luminosa que siempre fascinaba a las chicas.

Daring le guiñó el ojo al tiempo que lo apuntaba con ambos índices, tras lo cual se marchó a toda prisa. Raven Queen contempló la escena con extrañeza y se acercó a un igualmente desconcertado Dexter.

– ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a tu hermano? –preguntó Raven, enarcando una ceja –. Actúa como si alguien hubiera lanzado un encantamiento sobre él.

– No lo sé, está así desde que el Rey de las Nieves lo convirtió en una bestia –confesó Dexter–. Es cierto que ha cambiado desde entonces porque ha estado actuando de forma menos egoísta, ya piensa más en los demás que en sí mismo, pero de unos días a la fecha no ha hecho más que repetir en voz baja que “no fue más que un sueño” y, por más que lo intento, no consigo averiguar qué le pasa.

– Quizás siga afectado por ese hechizo –sugirió Raven–. ¿No has hablado con tu hermana al respecto?

– Lo intenté, pero Darling me dice que soy muy tonto como para darme cuenta de lo que le pasa a nuestro hermano mayor –explicó Dexter–. Y que no reconocería al amor ni aunque se me pusiera enfrente y bailara ballet con tutú rosa.

Raven se echó a reír, aunque entendió qué fue lo que quiso decir Darling: desde que Daring regresó de su aventura helada, los rumores de que él y Rosabella Beauty estaban destinados a estar juntos se desataron con fuerza entre los estudiantes de Ever After High, incluso la misma Apple White lo sospechaba. Y así como la propia Darling había encontrado su “Felices Para Siempre” al lado de Chase Redford, el Caballero Rojo del País de las Maravillas, así muy seguramente Daring encontraría su Destino junto a Rosabella.

Mientras tanto, Daring había salido a los jardines de Ever After High, en donde planeaba esconderse durante un rato para pensar con calma, aunque su cerebro no dejaba de recordar el sueño que tuvo en el castillo de la Bella Durmiente cuando ayudó a buscar la Rosa de Otoño; en ese sueño él se enfrentaba, transformado en bestia, a una manada de lobos feroces, estando dispuesto a morir en combate como el Príncipe Encantador que supuestamente era, hasta que Rosabella Beauty se interpuso y aplacó a los lobos con su bondad. Daring, al verla actuar, se transformó nuevamente en príncipe, tras lo cual se besó con Rosabella. Él olvidó ese sueño gracias a los problemas que tuvieron que afrontar después todos los involucrados en esa helada aventura para romper el hechizo que había caído sobre el Rey de las Nieves, pero su recuerdo volvió cuando Daring creyó que ya nada podía perturbar su mente ahora que había recuperado su condición humana. El acordarse de ese sueño hizo que Daring se replanteara todo lo que sabía sobre su perfecta vida y sobre su posible “Felices para Siempre”: ya que él no era el príncipe del cuento de “ _Blancanieves_ ”, ¿sería posible que fuese el príncipe de “ _La Bella y la Bestia_ ”? ¿Qué era lo que le dictaba su corazón?

Lo que su corazón le dictaba era que ese beso “soñado” con Rosabella fue mucho mejor que el auténtico (y fallido) que le dio a Apple White.

– Pero fue un sueño, sólo eso, un sueño –musitó Daring, caminando hacia atrás en su desconcierto–. Y por tanto no existió…

Daring estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba por chocar con alguien que se encontraba tan perturbada como él, queriendo el destino que esta persona resultara ser precisamente ésa en la que tanto pensaba el candidato a príncipe de cuento. Rosabella Beauty también había elegido ese tramo del jardín para entregarse a sus pensamientos y estaba tan ensimismada que no notó que había alguien en las cercanías. Inevitablemente, Daring y Rosabella tropezaron entre sí, quedándose perplejos al verse las caras.

– ¡Daring!. –exclamó Rosabella, ruborizándose–. ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?

– ¡Ah, Rosabella! –Daring enrojeció también–. Yo, eh… estaba… estaba… ¡Buscando mi espejo! ¡Eso es, estaba buscando mi espejo!

El joven se puso a rebuscar entre los arbustos algo que sabía que no estaba ahí, pero prefirió mentir a enfrentarse con la verdad. Rosabella, que sospechaba que había algo raro en la actitud de Daring, suspiró y se acercó a él.

– Te ayudaré –musitó ella, poniéndose en cuclillas para meter mano en los arbustos.

Las ramas le hicieron algunas lesiones leves a Rosabella en la suave piel de sus brazos pero ella no se inmutó por esta cuestión, ya estaba acostumbrada a situaciones así. Sin embargo, a Daring no le gustó que ella se lastimara y la hizo ponerse en pie.

– Lo siento, Rosabella, te mentí: no he perdido mi espejo –dijo Daring, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que desde hacía varios días que en verdad que no sabía en dónde había dejado el que hasta hace poco había sido su objeto predilecto–. Lo cierto es que vine aquí porque no dejo de pensar en un hecho que, curiosamente, te involucra.

– ¡Oh! –exclamó Rosabella, asombrada–. ¿Qué es, Daring?

– Hablo de la aventura que tuvimos para salvar a los padres de Crystal –contestó Daring, en voz baja–. ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió cuando estuvimos en el castillo de la Bella Durmiente?

– Nos quedamos dormidos. –Rosabella volvió a ponerse colorada–. Y soñamos… O mejor dicho, yo soñé, no sé si los demás también lo hicieron…

– Yo sí lo hice –replicó Daring, con suavidad–. Soñé contigo…

– ¿Soñaste que… que estábamos en el bosque, rodeados de lobos…? –preguntó Rosabella, casi sin voz.

– Sí. Y que tú me salvabas de ellos con tu bondad y compasión –continuó Daring–. Tras lo cual, eh…

– ¿… nos besamos? –completó Rosabella, animándose a mirarlo a los ojos.

– Sí. Nos besamos. –Una vez más, ella había sido la más valiente de los dos y Daring se dio cuenta de cuánto la admiraba por eso–. Yo lo había olvidado con todos los problemas que tuvimos después pero ahora no dejo de pensar en ese beso…

Él hizo una pausa para suspirar y darse valor. Ella lo miraba con ansias mal contenidas, detrás de los cristales de sus gafas. Ambos estaban tan concentrados el uno en la otra que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien seguía con mucho interés cada una de las palabras dichas por los dos.

– Ni tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti –dijo Daring, al fin–. Quizás tú no sientas lo mismo pero lo cierto es que ese beso fue el mejor de mi vida hasta el momento, a pesar de no haber sido real…

– Para mí lo fue. –Rosabella le puso un dedo en los labios–. Y yo también pienso todo el tiempo en ti…

Daring tomó la mano que ella tenía sobre su rostro y se la acarició mientras le sonreía con ternura, de una manera que no resultaba deslumbrante pero sí única y especial, quizás porque él nunca le había sonreído así a ninguna otra chica. Rosabella quería decirle muchas cosas pero era consciente de que él estaba abriéndole su corazón, así que lo dejó seguir sin interrupciones.

– Los Charming estamos destinados a ser los príncipes que rescatan a las princesas en los cuentos de hadas –continuó Daring, tomando también la otra mano de Rosabella–. Pero creo que mi destino es ser el príncipe que cambia su corazón gracias al encanto de una bondadosa princesa. Tú, Rosabella.

– ¿Quieres decir que…? –Ella comenzó a preguntar pero se detuvo a media frase, a causa de la emoción.

– Que has conseguido hacerme ver lo vanidoso y superficial que solía ser –asintió Daring–. He cambiado y ha sido gracias a ti.

– ¡Oh, Daring! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! –expresó Rosabella, emocionada–. ¡Sabía que algún día conseguiría que tu corazón vanidoso dejara de pensar en sí mismo para comenzar a preocuparse por los demás!

– Siempre pensé que yo era el príncipe del cuento de Apple, pero ahora sé que soy el tuyo –susurró Daring, mirándola con ternura.

– ¿No te molestará entonces convertirte en la Bestia otra vez? –preguntó Rosabella, con cierta inquietud.

– No, porque sé que, al final, serás tú quien me rescate –respondió Daring, acariciando su mentón.

Rosabella se puso de puntillas para besarlo y Daring se apresuró a cerrar los ojos y unir sus labios a los de ella. ¡Por fin el beso era _real_ y no sólo soñado! Y Daring supo que había hallado el lugar al cual pertenecía, su verdadero Cuento de Hadas.

_– ¡Hechiincreíble!_ –La voz chillona de Blondie Lockes los hizo separarse, dejándolos muy sorprendidos. La rubia entrometida llevaba su EspejoPad y con él había grabado la escena de amor ocurrida entre los otros dos–. ¡Ésta sí que es una noticia de fábula! ¡Daring Charming, el casanova de Ever After High, y Rosabella Beauty, la chica noble y bondadosa, han decidido unir sus vidas en un mismo cuento de amor!

Los aludidos se miraron con vergüenza antes de decidirse a saludar a los seguidores de “ _El Blog del Espejito_ ” de Blondie. Si Daring y Rosabella ya habían descubierto que estaban destinados a estar juntos, ¡qué más daba que lo supiera todo Ever After High!

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> – _Ever After High_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Mattel. La serie animada fue creada por Shannon Hale y Netflix.  
> – Hace poco vi _“Hechizo de Invierno”_ y, al igual que como me pasó con Darling y Chase, me quedé con ganas de que se formalizara oficialmente la relación entre Daring y Rosabella (aunque al menos llegaron más lejos que los otros dos). Él me cae muy mal pero ella me encanta tanto que me gusta verlos juntos (mucho más que verlo a él con Cerise o con Lizzie), así que quise escribir la manera en cómo Daring aceptó ser el príncipe Bestia de Rosabella.  
> – El título del fic está basado en la película que lo inspiró.


End file.
